Wisdom
by ceruleanday
Summary: "Kau bisa membeli seorang guru terbaik untuk membuatmu jenius dalam sekejap, tetapi kau tak bisa membeli kebijaksanaan dengan koin emas sebanyak apapun." RnR!


_Suatu saat nanti, Anda akan memimpin seluruh negeri ini, Prince Cor..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chronicles of Narnia (Horse and His Boy) © C.S Lewis<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wisdom<br>**_by _ceruleanday

_An Alternate Reality (AR) of Shasta/Cor's fate.  
>Mengambil latar waktu yang berlompat. Setelah ShastaCor dinobatkan sebagai Pangeran di Archenland. Post Golden Time.  
><em>

August, 2011

* * *

><p>Aku mengamati air di atas kuali raksasa bernama danau. Beriak dengan sedikit warna kebiruan hijau yang mendominasi. Sedikit terpengaruh oleh angin dan terbentuk ombak kecil. Langit begitu cerah, awan berkumpul di banyak tempat, dan burung-burung putih bernyanyi indah. Pepohonan sayup-sayup mengibaskan dedaunannya. Musim semi sungguh luar biasa. Ah, bukan. Musim semi di Archenland selalu luar biasa.<p>

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, banyak pasang mata memandangiku dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Wajah-wajah mereka tampang asing bagiku. Tak bisa kugambarkan secara spesifik, namun hanya decak takzim mereka yang kukenali. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua tungkaiku terasa sangat lemas. Ingin rasanya segera meleleh di depan altar Kerajaan Archenland itu, kemudian mereka tak lagi berniat untuk memandangiku penuh minat.

Hidup sebagai anak nelayan di sudut pedesaan wilayah kekuasaan bangsa Calormen mengajariku banyak hal akan kehidupan yang sulit. Tak ayal, ayah asuhku—Arsheesh—berkata untuk tidak banyak bermimpi. Sebab, menurutnya, mimpi adalah bualan kosong. Setidaknya ada benarnya juga. Aku pernah bertanya pada ayah non-biologisku ini mengenai kehidupan yang berada di wilayah Utara sana. Apakah sama menyenangkannya seperti di sini atau sebaliknya? Seberapa banyak aku bertaya, ayah akan memarahiku. Menyuruhku menepi ke dermaga dan membantunya mengangkat keranjang penuh ikan-ikan yang berhasil ditangkapnya sejak subuh.

Kini, mimpi itu tak lagi bualan kosong. Ini bukan mimpiku, sebenarnya. Ini adalah mimpi bangsa Narnia yang mengharapkan kedamaian. Sungguh, takdir hidupku tak pernah jauh dari ramalan Oreius—centaurus yang konon katanya pernah menyebutkan satu di antara pangeran kembar yang terlahir di akhir bulan September akan membawa berita gembira di seluruh negeri.

Aku tak pernah menyangka dan bermimpi bahwa _orang _itu adalah _aku_. Aku si anak nelayan. Shasta.

Pikiranku melambung jauh ke angkasa. Kuedarkan pandanganku pada langit biru yang cukup terang. Bagai nirwana yang ingin kugapai. Itulah Narnia saat ini. Begitu damai dan indah. Dan, aku tersenyum.

Aku mendengar bunyi kecipak di seberang tapal batas antara daratan dan danau. Di tepi danau, kulihat seekor ikan mungil berwarna keemasan menatapku dengan mata besarnya yang indah. Setelah menyapanya ramah, ikan kecil itu kembali meloncat dan hilang di dalam air. Entah kurasa ikan kecil itu sangat malu atau apa. Ataukah ia melihat sesuatu yang asing?

Ah, kurasa bukan sesuatu yang asing. Melainkan, tubuh tegap sang High King Peter yang entah bagaimana telah berdiri tepat di belakang punggungku.

"Pagi yang cerah, bukan?"

"Ah, High King Peter. Ma-maaf, saya tidak menyadari kedatangan Anda." ujarku sembari menunduk dalam. Aku mendengar tawa kecil dari bibir sang Raja Agung Narnia.

"Kebiasaan burukku. Kebiasaan burukku."

Aku tidak pernah tahu kebiasaan berucap warga Narnia. Apakah mereka sering mengucapkan kata-kata sebanyak dua kali. Tidak terdengar buruk bagiku. Kebudayaan berbahasa masyarakat Calormen jauh berbeda dengan yang kerap kali terdengar beberapa waktu terakhir ini di sekitarku. Bahkan, Queen Susan pun selalu menggunakan pribahasa yang sama jika beliau merasa kecewa atau marah. Itu mungkin bagian lain dari umpatan khas warga Narnia. Setidaknya, pengetahuanku akan bertambah.

High King Peter adalah keturunan ras manusia yang lahir jauh sebelum aku dan Corin berada di dunia ini. Ia terkenal dengan sifat arif dan bijaknya dalam memimpin Narnia. Sebagai penguasa tertinggi Narnia, tepat di bawah utusan Aslan _the Great Lion_, High King Peter membawa kesejahteraan bagi para penduduk Narnia dan binatang-binatang yang bisa berbicara. Di Calormen, aku tak pernah menemui binatang magis semacam itu, apalagi pohon yang bisa berdansa dan berbicara—ini yang selalu dikatakan oleh Queen Lucy. Di Narnia, semuanya bagai mimpi.

Ya.

Suara kepik musim semi menggaung di masing-masing indera pendengaran kami. Bunyi kecipak kecil kembali terdengar. Bukan seekor ikan kecil kali ini, melainkan sekumpulan ikan emas yang sangat cantik berkumpul di satu titik, menunggu serbuk makanan tersebar untuk mereka. Kuamati bagaimana High King Peter tengah menebar makanan ikan itu ke atas danau. Mataku kemudian beralih pada ikan-ikan di bawah sana.

"Bagaimana kabar Anda hari ini, Prince Cor? Hari yang melelahkan selepas peresmian mahkota, kurasa."

"Ya, Tuanku."

"Peter. Kita bukan lagi orang asing di sini. Aku mengenal baik ayah Anda—King Lune—sejak pertama kali Kerajaan Archenland mulai berdiri. Ia adalah pria baik hati yang sanggup menaungi warganya dalam kedamaian." ungkap High King Peter tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada ikan-ikan itu.

"Ya, tentu. Saya rasa demikian." jawabku. Kurasakan hembusan angin pagi menerpa anak-anak rambut kekuningan cerah milikku.

Ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Kubalas dengan hal yang sama. Jubah kebesaran High King Peter terkena kibasan angin. Tangannya yang menggenggam sekatung kain makanan ikan telah kosong dan kembali disembunyikannya dalam saku jubah miliknya. Tak lama, bunyi kecipak riang kembali terdengar.

"King Lune sudah memberitahuku. Ah tidak. Berdasarkan hukum yang berlaku di Archenland, yang tertua akan menggantikan yang telah tiada. Hal ini sudah menjadi takdir bagi Anda, Prince Cor." High King Peter memulai perbincangan yang sempat tertunda oleh ikan-ikan itu. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-katanya. Mana mungkin secepat itu King Lu—maksudku—ayahku akan menjadikanku sebagai—_Raja_. Itu tidak mungkin. "Aku bisa melihat keraguan di hati Anda. Jika keraguan itu menusuk jauh lebih dalam ke hati Anda, negeri ini tak'kan berjaya seperti layaknya King Lune—ayah Anda—memulai pemerintahannya."

"Saya... Saya tidak mungkin secepat itu bisa menjadi sehebat dan sepintar Ayah saya, Tuanku. Saya hanya anak nelayan yang tidak pernah menamatkan sekolahnya. Selama lima belas tahun ini, ayah pungutku—Arsheesh—berkata agar saya memilih bekerja saja daripada belajar di bangku sekolah bersama anak-anak lain. Sekolah hanya untuk mereka yang bersedia duduk di bangku monarki dan—"

Sebuah tangan menahan ocehanku. Masih dengan wajah bijak nan sabar, High King Peter mengangguk sekali seolah memaafkan seluruh ucapan tak hormat yang kulontarkan pada beliau. Sungguh, aku benar-benar tak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang diharapkan para Raja dan Ratu Agung Narnia, ayahku, dan juga Corin. Aku hanya anak bodoh yang tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Kau bisa membeli seorang guru terbaik untuk membuatmu jenius dalam sekejap, tetapi kau tak bisa membeli kebijaksanaan dengan koin emas sebanyak apapun." ujarnya penuh nada kewibawaan. "Aslan pernah berujar hal itu padaku."

Aku terdiam. Tak bisa membalas. Rasanya, suara ini tenggelam jauh di dalam tenggorokanku. Keraguan ini masih terlalu besar untuk membias tajam dalam waktu yang begitu cepat. Tepat, beberapa jam sebelumnya, aku merasa telah diberi beban yang begitu berat oleh ayahku. Oleh Corin. Oleh Aravis. Dan—oleh para masyarakat Archenland. Mata mereka—itulah—yang tak buram oleh pengelihatanku. Mungkin wajah mereka mengindikasikan banyak hal, namun tatapan mata mereka semuanya sama.

Berharap.

Itulah yang kulihat.

Suara langkah kaki pelan membuyarkan lamunan semuku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati High King Peter menjauh dari tepian danau.

"Perlu Anda ingat, Prince Cor. Perlu Anda ingat." Kembali, ia mengulang kata-kata sama sebanyak dua kali. "Anda tidak pernah sendiri. Akan sulit jika Anda berdiri sendiri tanpa seorang pun yang berjuang di sisi Anda. Bersama-sama merasakan penderitaan Anda. Tetapi, aku yakin. Adik kembar Anda—Prince Corin—selalu bersedia dan tak'kan pernah menolak jika Anda membutuhkan bantuan maupun uluran tangan darinya. Ayah Anda jua—King Lune. Bersama dengan itu, Anda juga menjalani perjalanan jauh ini tidak seorang diri, bukan?"

Ah. Kenapa aku lupa. Aku selalu lupa. Lupa jika... lupa jika aku tidaklah seorang diri di sini. Aku selalu bersama mereka. Bree! Dan juga, Aravis. Hwin. _Aslan_. Mereka lah yang selalu menolong dan menemaniku selama perjalanan jauh menuju tanah di Utara. Tanpa mereka, tak mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan adikku, Corin. Ayahku—King Lune. High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan dan juga Queen Lucy.

Aku selalu bersama mereka selama ini. Ya.

Sayup-sayup, dedaunan hijau milik sang pohon bersiul rendah. Beberapa pucuk bersama kelopak bunga berwarna jingga terbang di atas danau, seakan memiliki sayap tuk melakukannya seorang diri. Mereka bergerak konstan dan stabil. Terkadang riak air oleh ikan-ikan kecil tadi mengenai kelopaknya. Basah namun tak henti menari di atasnya. Ah, ya. ternyata benar apa kata Queen Lucy. Daun bahkan bunga pepohonan magis Narnia bisa menari. Cukup indah dan harmonis.

Satu per satu, kelopak-kelopak cantik dan anggun itu berkumpul. Menjadi kesatuan penuh. Menyatu oleh angin musim semi yang sejuk. Bergerak di atas air danau. Menari dan menari. Membentuk rupa bagai gadis cantik yang jelita.

Aku terperangah.

Bunga-bunga itu menunduk hormat dan memberi sebagian dari tubuh semunya padaku. Kelopak jingganya yang cerah terbang bersama deru angin tipis. Berputar-putar hingga terjatuh tepat di ujung hidungku. Telapak tanganku tertengadah ke depan. Menangkap kelopaknya yang lain dan mengenggamnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk takzim sebagai penghormatan pada kesetiaan bunga berwujud gadis jelita itu. Berikutnya, langkah tegap High King Peter yang terdengar samar.

"_Suatu saat nanti, Anda akan memimpin seluruh negeri ini, Prince Cor. Tak hanya Archenland, melainkan seluruh wilayah Narnia."_

Dan, sang kelopak bunga bersama pucuk daunnya menyebar ke arah mana saja. Mengempas wajahku oleh aroma manis miliknya. Bau musim semi di Archenland.

Saat berbalik, High King Peter telah pergi. Hilang bersama sang bunga dan dedaunan. Semuanya terasa kembali normal. Terasa terlalu normal.

"Kenapa... Kenapa Anda berkata seperti itu, Tuanku?"

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu tak butuh jawaban. Mata biru cerahku menjelajahi danau dan sekitarnya. Merasakan sekali lagi aroma musim semi yang tersisa. Rasanya begitu singkat bagiku. Hanya berjalan beberapa menit dan segalanya hilang tergantikan oleh musim gugur. Waktu benar-benar fleksibel, bahkan untuk seorang anak nelayan sepertiku. Memikirkannya makin membuatku bingung. Karena, apa yang dikatakan High King Peter benar adanya.

Ini bukan masalah akan takdir. Sebab, Aslan sudah pernah berkata meski tak kudengar baik. Raja dan Ratu Agung Narnia tidak berasal dari negeri ini seutuhnya. Mereka adalah anak manusia yang datang dari dimensi lain di luar sana. Dimensi di mana tak'kan ada satu pun yang tahu kecuali mereka seorang dan Aslan. Jika mereka tiba dari tempat itu, maka mereka harus kembali pula ke tempat itu. Itulah sebuah ketentuan pasti, bukan takdir.

Tepat di akhir musim gugur, sebuah berita datang kepadaku. Lord Peridan bersama rombongan pasukan berkuda tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju pelataran istana. Sebuah _White Horn _berbentuk seperti bulan sabit dengan wajah Aslan yang terukir di ujungnya, dua buah pedang suci pemberian Aslan, dan juga sebotol _Healing Cordial _tertunjuk untukku. Aku tahu benda-benda itu. Aku benar-benar tahu.

Setelahnya, aku berlari bersama Bree ke tempat di mana Lord Peridan bersama pasukannya menemukan keempat benda penting itu. Tepat di sebuah hutan, jauh dari Archenland, hanya melewati jalur singkat dari Cair Paravel, kami berhenti. Bree berdesing ringan dan menggumamkan hal yang tak kupahami.

"Mereka telah kembali, _my boy_. Mereka telah kembali ke negeri mereka."

Sebuah _yellow lantern _menyala meski di tengah musim gugur seperti ini. Cerita Queen Susan benar adanya. Lentera di tengah hutan wilayah kekuasaan Cair Paravel tak pernah mati meski untuk bertahun-tahun lamanya. Karena, lentera itulah yang akan menjadi petunjuk jalan menuju _rumah _mereka. Hingga saatnya tiba.

Corin pasti sedih. Aku sudah menduganya. Begitu pula dengan Aravis. Aku tidak pernah tahu jika adik kembarku yang satu ini telah mendendam rasa suka begitu dalam pada Queen Lucy sejak lama. Kepergian keempat Raja dan Ratu Narnia tentu menjadi kabar buruk sekaligus mimpi yang tak ingin ia terbangun darinya. Apakah aku harus memberitahunya? Sekarang?

"Kau memikirkan adikmu itu, Shasta?" desis Bree. Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kalau begitu, kau minta saja bantuan para bunga. Mereka sangat pandai dalam membujuk hati manusia yang bersedih."

Bree tahu segalanya. Ia adalah penasehat sekaligus kuda terbaik yang kumiliki. Lord Peridan adalah jenderal perang yang pandai dalam taktik. Aku memiliki mereka yang dapat kuandalkan. Namun, lain cerita bagi Corin. Aku selalu bisa mengenali sikapnya, meski terkadang ia akan melawan dengan gejolak emosi dalam dirinya. Mendengar saran Bree adalah bagian lain dari keputusasaanku. Apakah aku berhak memberitahu Corin?

Kutengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Memejamkan mata dan terdiam. Mencium kembali aroma yang sama seperti di musim semi waktu itu. Dan, memanggil _mereka_.

Angin membawa mereka tepat di sekitarku. Warna mereka masih sama meski di tengah musim gugur.

"_Apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk tuan kami, M'Lord?" _

Kulirik Bree. Kuda bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk. Tapal kudanya meninju tanah. Bersama denagn itu, aku berucap. "Beritahu adikku, Prince Corin, akan—kepergian para Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Mereka telah kembali ke negeri mereka. Tak'kan tahu kapan mereka akan kembali lagi. Sampaikan hingga hatinya merasa tenang, _temanku_."

"_As you please, M'Lord_."

Semenjak hari itu, kebijaksanaan yang diucapkan High King Peter padaku dimulai. Meski keraguan ini masih menguasai sebagian besar hatiku, keyakinan akan segalanya akan merajai. Namun, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya meminta maaf. Aku telah melukai hati Corin.

Sangat melukainya.

Apakah aku menyayat hatinya begitu dalam? Bahkan, Aravis sempat mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar selama seharian penuh. Kubujuk ia. Ia tak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia mengusir pada dayang yang kuperintahkan tuk membantunya beradaptasi dengan lingkungan Archenland. Setelah beberapa langkah kutempuh, ia akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya. Riak air sungai kecil terbentuk di sudut matanya. Ia hanya menunduk. Kemudian, ia memelukku dan kembali menangis.

Aku tidak pernah tahu perasaan adikku setelahnya. Untuk beberapa hari, aku menolak menyentuh pintu kamarnya. Ia—entah di mana. Tetapi, di musim salju itulah, pada akhirnya aku menemukan sosoknya tengah terbaring di atas atap gudang kecil tempat ia biasanya bersembunyi dan bermain petak umpet. Butiran salju menutupi tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mau apa?" tanyanya memulai.

Aku menggeleng. Tak berani menggubris pertanyaannya. Ia terlalu labil saat itu. Aku hanya takut jika ia melukai tinjunya lagi demi menenangkan pikirannya yang kalut.

"Ini."

Tanganku terjulur untuknya. Sebuah bingkisan entah berisi apa. Awalnya, ia menolak, namun kupaksa tuk dibukanya. "Apa itu?"

"_White Horn _milik Queen Susan. Benda yang kami temukan di tempat mereka menghilang. Aku mau kau menyimpannya, Corin."

"Che. Kau simpan saja. Aku paling ceroboh dalam hal menyimpan barang berharga." ungkapnya sembari membalik posisi tidurnya ke samping.

"Tidak, Corin. Mereka pasti berharap kau lah yang menyimpan ini. Bersama—bersama dengan _Healing Cordial _milik Queen Lucy juga. Berkat benda ini, kau selalu hidup kembali selama beberapa peperangan ini, 'kan?"

Mata biru gelap Corin memudar. Tetapi, bisa kulirik betapa ia ingin menyentuh bingkisan di tanganku ini. Ia menoleh kembali. Tak lama, menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil benda yang kuberi khusus untuknya.

"_Simpan hingga keturunan selanjutnya_. Itu yang kupikirkan. Dengan begitu, kau dan keturunanmu kelak akan menjadi satu-satunya yang bisa diandalkan oleh Raja dan Ratu Narnia saat mereka kembali kelak. Jika kau begitu mencintai—menyukai mereka, jaga benda ini, Corin. Jaga dengan segenap nyawamu. Kedua pedang dan tameng milik High King Peter dan King Edmund sudah kumasukkan dalam peti khusus. Kau yang jua kuminta tuk menjaganya. Namun, untuk dua benda ini, akan kuamanahkan khusus untukmu. Kau mau, 'kan?"

Genggaman tangan Corin begitu kuat. Antara ingin melepas dan menariknya. Aku tidak tahu. Bayang hitam di malam musim salju membiaskan wajah sedih Corin. Adikku yang satu ini sangat terpukul—jauh lebih terpukul dibanding Aravis maupun warga Narnia lainnya.

"Hm. Jika itu yang kau mau... Akan aku lakukan." jawabnya dengan senyum pias. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Apapun permohonanmu, sebagai adikmu satu-satunya, aku akan melaksanakannya. _Well, _sesuai kemampuanku juga."

High King Peter benar. Aku tidak pernah sendiri. Jika ini nyata, maka Corin akan berkata sanggup tuk menjaga benda berharga milik Raja dan Ratu Narnia. Ia adikku satu-satunya—seperti yang ia selalu katakan.

Selalu seperti itu.

"Hei, ingat tos kita?"

Ia mengepal tangannya dan menyodorkannya ke depanku. Aku membuat wajah bingung. Namun, ia tersenyum cerah kemudian. Aku senang, ia bisa kembali seperti dirinya dahulu.

"Ayolah. Masa' kau lupa sih? Kemarikan tanganmu itu. Sudah jadi Raja juga, kau ini malah sombong sekali." tukasnya tajam. Aku masih kebingungan. Ah, aku hanya lupa dengan kebiasaan lama itu. Adikku ini memang _Corin The Thunder Fist._

Saat kedua tinju kami bertemu, di saat itu pula, kami adalah sahabat. Saat jemari kami bertemu, di saat itu pula kami adalah saudara. Dan, saat salju terakhir menyentuh tangan kami, kami akan membawa Narnia selalu berada dalam masa keemasannya. Selalu. _Selalu. _Selamanya.

Kebijaksanaan tak dapat dibeli dengan barang apapun juga. Kebaikan hati dan kesabaran jua. Ketiganya hanya didapatkan jika setiap dari diri kita memahami secara sempurna makna kehidupan. Kita tak pernah sendiri selamanya. Sebab, _aku _selalu bersama mereka yang bersedia menemaniku memimpin negeri ini hingga akhir hayatku pun tiba.

_It's like a little snow in the middle of heating day. Small but be able to melt everything..._

_That was I called as a wisdom._

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
